


Thunderstorms

by totallytoko



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Banter, Fluffy, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, NAGITOS LOWKEY CLINGY NGL, Oops, RAINSTORMS, Slight cuddling, Thunderstorms, Touch-Starved, give him a break god, hajime is tired, hajime is tired of nagitos shit honestly, hajimes kind of an asshole to nagito, lowercase bruh, nagito has a lot of trauma lmao, nagitos afraid of thunderstorms, touch starved nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallytoko/pseuds/totallytoko
Summary: there’s a thunderstorm on jabberwock island and hajime finds a certain blonde boy shivering in the dining hall.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after chapter 1 but before the motive and shit. kinda in the middle basically. 
> 
> also!! this is kinda old ??? and i’m new to AO3 so yea bruh moment. i rly like komahina so i wanted this to be my first post.
> 
> also like??? there isn’t MUCH romance??? just some cuddling at the end. ty for reading this!!!

it had been a cold, freezing night on the jabberwock island. which was strange because, well it was island that was almost always burning hot. there would be no surprise if someone had gotten sunburned just by sitting at the pool for a minute or two. but, today was different, or- tonight. it was cold, and there was a storm currently going on, rain tapping against hajimes window harshly. hinata was laying on his back, still in his usual  
attire and would be getting into his comfortable clothing later, his arms currently behind his head. hajime was about to get out of bed before he heard an announcement.  
“hello students! we’re here the inform you that lightning will be starting! please remain at your dorms and try to fall asleep! goodnight!”  
the familiar voice said that was slightly staticky. hajime let out a sigh, if he was gonna be stuck in here he might as well get some snacks from the dining hall.

he quickly slid his shoes on and grabbed an umbrella that was nearby his pair of shoes. he unlocked his door and opened it, hajime locked the door and walked out. the brunette then opened the umbrella and began walking towards the dining hall with a neutral expression on his face, the rain was blissfully tapping against his umbrella, he couldn’t help but admire how peaceful yet loud it was. he pushed the door open to see.. nagito, shivering by himself on one of the chairs, the blonde had looked up and noticed hajime, which startled him a little bit but, he gave him a smile.  
“hajime!”  
nagito greeted, as if he was a puppy waiting for his owner to come back. 

hajime was well, very confused to see the rather lucky boy, not present at his little cabin.  
“huh? nagito? wh- what are you doing here? the storm is only getting worse and worse”  
hajime asked the boy in a confused tone, but the other just gave a small shrug. but, nagito definitely knew the answer to that question.  
“nagito, c’mon. are you planning a murder or something?”  
hajime said bluntly. honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was after the whole teruteru accident.  
“if i told you, it’d make me seem like more of a failure then i already am!”  
nagito said as he let those venomous words go through without a second thought, hajime wasn’t even surprised at this point by how many times he’d make a self-deprecating comment.  
“trust me nagito, i literally can’t think less of you at the moment”  
hajime said in a crude tone as he shook his head slightly. nagito then looked out the window and sighed softly.  
“i guess your right.. my reputation can’t go further down the drain, shows much of a scumbag i truly am..”  
nagito said as he sighed and began looking at his hands. komaeda always hated revealing his embarrassing secrets, but since his reputation was already tarnished, and that hajime who was tooootally an ultimate was asking to know it, it wouldn’t harm to reveal one thing, right?  
“your getting sidetracked, nagito. come on and just tell me”  
hajime said with clear venom in his voice, definitely getting tired of the blonde going off on his own tangents. as hajime was just about to say ‘i’m leaving, i don’t care’ and get his snack, nagitos big mouth opened.

“i have a fear of storms and lightning! it isn’t so surprising, huh? a piece of scum like me having such an embarrassing and belittling fear.. it’s almost cliche!”  
nagito said as the toxic words flew out from his mouths casually, even with that bright smile on his face. hajime was sure the temperature in the room had gotten increasingly lower once he said that. well, hinata should’ve seen it coming, or maybe not? it’s nagito, he wasn’t sure someone like him could posses an emotion that’s called fear. he never thought the lucky student could be so vulnerable and scared, this was quite odd.  
“you-.. you have a fear of thunder?”  
hajime said as he tilted his head curiously with his expression turning sour, he almost felt- bad for him? but how could he do that? nagito planned a murder and got away spot clean just because of a mishap, he’s fucking psychotic.  
“well, if you have a fear of the storm why are you in the dining hall? it’s much colder in here then in the cabins”  
hajime said as he quickly glanced around and began crossing his arms, only for his green eyes to land back on komaeda.  
“it’s much quieter here! heh, it’s like i didn’t even hear you come in till i heard your voice”  
nagito said giving a small nod to the other with his twisted smile on his face.

“yeah yeah.. well, there’s gonna be lightning so you’ll hear it nonetheless, i just came here to grab a couple snacks”  
hajime said as he let out a shrug. he really wasn’t scared of thunder or lighting, he mainly just thought of them as inconveniences, he can’t get to sleep with it since he’s such a light sleeper. the boy then uncrossed his arms and walked over to one of the cabinets, grabbing a bag of chips and a can of soda. he noticed some other snacks like a box of donuts and some popcorn, but hajime just grabbed his chips and began to head out. 

“i guess i’ll see you in the morning, hajime! if i’m not being a coward shaking in the corner.. just another reason to realize how much of a mistake i am”  
nagito said as he let out a breathy chuckle that seemed as if him and hajime were on good terms, and just having a normal conversation with them being on the main land and not in this whole situation.  
“yeah yeah, whatever nagito”  
hajime said as he shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, feeling truly tired of nagitos shit. thunder had then began, the noises was quite loud, and it kept going for a couple seconds but then stopped. hajime looked over his shoulder and was greeted by the look of fear on komaedas face, with his eyes wide and his chin slightly shaking. this is quite out of character for nagito, hajime thought. it seemed as if it looked like there was a soul behind that demonic mask. 

nagito was fearful, he had gotten so many memories of when he was locked into that chairs for hours and hours as he just listened to the wind knock down trees, with the thunder rocking against the window. that was a point in his life when he truly never felt more despair. nagito hates whenever he had gotten the memories of that traumatizing experience. nagito shook the thoughts out his head and began thinking of his favorite things. hajime, hope, puppies, and that sweet fortune cookie he had gotten when he was seven that told him he was doing a good job.

hajime let out a sigh, he cannot believe that he would be saying this, it made his stomach churn at the thought of this but, he was a decent person and nagito was afraid. this is what people do, right? he’ll regret this.  
“if you want you can.. come into my cabin”  
hajime immediately regretted saying that, usually the brunette was so blunt and somewhat rude to nagito, but seeing him in such a vulnerable state made him feel bad, and boy he was glad that he wasn’t facing nagito so he didn’t have to see how quickly his expression turned from bored to cringing.  
“really!?”  
nagito said excitedly as he felt almost all of his fear wash away once he heard those words but, he knew he didn’t deserve to be staying with hajime, since he was an ultimate of course.  
“but.. you wouldn’t want such a lowly piece of human scum like me to be staying in your cabin, right? i’ll just cause harm, because that’s all a mistake like me can d—“  
“nagito, i may not be a good person but i won’t feel good about myself just leave you shivering and crying by yourself because of the storm by yourself. also, i still don’t like you but just come on, the whole self loathe bullshit is getting old..”  
hajime said in an annoyed and stern voice, not even caring that he completely cut off nagitos edgy speech about himself and how terrible he is.  
“ah.. i see, i wouldn’t want to make someone like you feel bad just because of my selfish actions!”  
nagito said completely dismissing what he said earlier, just because of hajime making that point that made sense for his fucked up logic.  
“yeah.. okay, cmon. get under the umbrella, i don’t want you to soak up my cabin”  
hajime said. that comment was definitely.. unnecessary but, whatever, nagito didn’t seem to mind as he then quickly got up to his feet and scattered over to hajime with a smile that made hinata want to throw up in every kind of way. hajime then opened the umbrella once they took a couple steps outside and it was like nagito immediately started shivering and lightly nibbling on his bottom lip in a nervous manner. hajime noticed how terrified the boy truly was in that moment, as he looked more into nagitos expression he rose one of his brows but somehow began to slightly go a bit faster on his way towards his own cabin. 

nagito was completely and utterly terrified, when he scurried over to the dining hall it wasn’t as bad as it was just starting, and since it was quieter in there he hadn’t realized how intense the storm really was. although, he was trying to mask most of his fearful looks but he was failing miserably, he didn’t want hajime to worry more since he was doing something so modest and kind by taking him to his cabin.

after what seemed like hours, the pair finally got to hajimes cabin, the brunette dug in his pocket to find his key and clicked it open easily with a casual look on his face. he then opened the door and nagito shuffled into it a bit quicker before the other, hajime followed close behind and locked it after he closed it. the next thing he did was put his bag of chips and soda on an end-table.  
“take your shoes off over there, you can sleep on that couch. and if you wake up to come and kill me i’ll hear you, i’m a pretty light sleeper”  
hajime said pretty casually, since he was so goddamn tired. today had been such a long day for the brunette as he was trying to make heads or tails about nagito. for some reason, the lucky boy couldn’t seem to disappear from hajimes thoughts.  
“i would never kill you after discovering how much hope how you have! your also doing such a nice thing for scum like me. and, there would be too much evidence that it was me”  
nagito said with a bright smile as he removed his shoes, obeying the others command he gave him a bit earlier. hajime then took off his shoes and sighed lightly.  
“whatever”  
he said with a groggy tone. hajime honestly was too tired to get into his pajamas, so he just removed his tie and got under the covers.  
“remember, the storm can’t hurt you. so go the fuck to sleep”  
hajime said. well that almost turned into something sweet, but hajime was all too tired to actually say something kind to the other make. his eyes then closed after letting that sentence out, the boy immediately falling into a unconsciousness.

nagito then felt.. awkward, since hajime just fell asleep and- well he doesn’t have any pillows or blankets! how could he go to sleep like that? nagito then slowly shifted towards the sleeping boy and sighed, he of course didn’t want to be a burden for someone so kind but.. he thought just taking it would make him look like a creep! hehe.  
“um.. hajime?”  
nagito then slightly shook the boys shoulder. almost in an instant hajime woke up with an annoyed and tired expression, it almost looked like his eyebags had gotten bigger in the span of two minutes.  
“nagito what is it? i was sleeping!”  
he gave a whisper yell lazily as he rubbed his hand up and down his face lightly.  
“i’m so terribly sorry that a burden like me woke you up but.. i don’t have a pillow or blanket, i thought i’d just look creepy by grabbing one as you slept!”  
nagito said as he gave out a nervous chuckle from the back of his throat. hajime then gave him a look of deadpan, the sleepy boy then shook his head.  
“nagito, your already a creep so it wouldn’t even matter. and here just take a pillow. i don’t have another blanket, though”  
hajime said as he threw a pillow at him from the opposite side that he was laying down on. nagito was of course not expecting that and got hit in the face with it as it traveled to the ground afterwards.  
“that’s fine! hope is the only warmth that i—“  
“don’t say it. don’t you fucking say it. just go to bed and shut up”  
\- [ ] hajime was far more annoyed when he was tired, if it had been literally anybody else he would’ve maybe been a little nicer but, it’s nagito. after cutting off the lucky boy’s sentence he closed his eyes again and drifted back into sleep.  
komaeda just let out a tiny chuckle and bent down to pick up the pillow that had fell down on the ground recently, he then walked over to the small couch and placed the pillow on the armrest. talking to hajime was.. kinda calming him down, for some reason, it was like hajimes voice brought him back to reality or something. 

komaeda then laid down on the couch and wrapped himself in that beat up jacket. he felt calmer just being in hinatas presence, so that was nice. but as soon as nagito shut his eyes, the noises came back and so did the memories. the thrashing of the wind and the loud bang of thunder all hit him as once as his eyes shot back open but almost immediately shut them tightly closed. he hugged himself a bit and buried his head in the pillow. the sounds were getting louder and louder and he just couldn’t take it, he began to lightly shake and grip at his own shirt. then, the worst part came, the lightning. god it was horrible, the sounds of lightning with the mixture of the whole room lighting up was terrifying for nagito. although, hajime was in-between consciousness and unconsciousness, but the lightning was just a nuisance for him.

maybe about five minutes later, nagito began to lightly sniffle, the loud noises of him being on the verge of tears filled the room and nagito felt his head was spinning. hajime of course heard the strange sound that wasn’t thunder or the rain and opened his eyes, since nagito and the couch were across his bed he got a clear view of what looked to be nagito about cry and shaking like a leaf. hajime, being the decent human being got up to check on the other.  
“nagito- hey are you okay?”  
hajime asked in both a concerned and confused tone. he had now been aware that nagito had a fear of storms, but he didn’t know it was that bad.  
“haha. i’d be lying if i said yes, but i don’t want to b-bother you”  
nagito said as he let out a weak, forced out and slightly shaky chuckle. it was now clear to hajime that he had been on the brink of tears. hajime couldn’t help but feel kinda bad for komaeda  
“your.. your crying aren’t you, so that’s what i heard. well, it’s more annoying then the storm and you look cold so, you can just hop in my be-“  
before hajime could even finish his sentence he had gotten interrupted.  
“ha-hajime! i could never let you go through the pain of sleeping next to me! my trashiness might rub off on you...oh who am i kidding, that’s impossible!”  
nagito tried to keep his tone the same as usual but, he just kept making it worse as he kept on stuttering.  
“nagito, i’m too tired to care anymore. i know you’ll fall asleep better if you have a blanket and i don’t want to listen to your cries all night, so cmon”  
hajime said as he removed his pillow that was still under nagitos head with ease. nagito slightly hit his head on the armrest but oh well.  
“i guess if it’s alright for you.. i truly do not deserve this kind of treatment, though!”  
“yeah, i know”  
hajime then put the pillow back on the other side that was closer to the wall and waited for nagito to get on the other side.  
“are you sure you don’t want me to sleep at the foot of the bed?”  
nagito said tilting his head in an innocent manner. if this was anybody else hajime would assume they’re joking but, nope. this was nagito.  
“shut up, of course not. just get in”  
hajime said as he shook his head lightly, he truly couldn’t wrap his head around how he got into this situation. nagito then crawled into bed on the side with the wall and laid down as close as he could be to the wall. even though the storm was still going on, he felt safer with someone else present. 

hajime then got into bed on the opposite side of the other, if he was anymore awake he’d be yelling at nagito to get out but, he was just way too tired to care at this point.  
nagito smiled slightly to himself, he was definitely much warmer with the blanket and having another person besides him.  
“i truly can’t thank you enough, hajime”  
nagito said softly.  
“okay”  
hajime groaned. 

a couple minutes passed and nagito was still shaking, but it had dialed down a bit, but, hajime had been a bit more awake now, so he couldn’t fall back into a deep sleep with these clothes on. hinata got up as the bed made a creaking noise, which made nagito look over to see hajime digging through his drawer.  
“are you looking for a knife to stab me? but that’ll make too much blood, hajime! maybe if you—“  
nagito was then again cut off by the tired and annoyed brunette.  
“nagito, shut the fuck up oh my god. i’m not an insane person! i’m just looking for some more comfortable clothes”  
hinata said shaking his head. if there was any possibility that someone lived with nagito he would give that person so much respect for dealing with an idiot like him.  
“oh! i see”  
nagito said with a bright smile. his jacket was off, and even in this dark room, you could see how pale his arms that were covered by a jacket truly were

hajime grabbed a gray shirt and black shorts, he then walked into his bathroom and had gotten undressed. he then put on the more comfortable clothes and already felt so much more tired and comfortable. he walked out of the bathroom and clicked it close, hajime was then greeted by the sight of komaeda laying down on his side without even having the blanket on. what a dumbass, he thought to himself. he also thought that the dumbass looked pretty uncomfortable in those clothes. yeah, this would be weird for (possibly) the both of them, but he had a good feeling nagito was not about to fall asleep in tight jeans. he let out a sigh and went through his drawers as he couldn’t believe what he was doing was reality, and not a fever dream. he then threw some of his clothes at the almost sleeping boy, it was a long sleeved black shirt and some navy blue sleeping shorts. they looked pretty comfy.  
“huh?- whats this?”  
nagito asked as genuine confusion rose upon his face. he slightly got up so that he was sitting down and looking up at hajime, who was not too far from him.  
“clothes. i know your not gonna fall asleep in those jeans and shit, so just change in the bathroom before i change my mind..”  
hajime said as he glanced to the ground. he would agree, he was definitely being short and snappy on komaeda, but he had an attempted murderer in his cabin, and hajime was fucking tired, so of course he was going to be snippy on him. 

“this must be my luck cycle, huh?you truly are being so kind to such scum like me. it brings me with so much hope indeed!”  
nagito said with a bright smile, it seemed as if his energy had immediately came back. and that made hajime groan, he didn’t wanna hear about hope as he tried to doze off and forget this blonde is even in his bed.  
“nagito, just go change!”  
hajime said as his tone got a bit louder, but not loud enough to distract komaeda from the loud thrashing of the lighting against hinatas windows.  
“sorry hajime! it’s typical of me to mess something so simple up”  
nagito then hopped out of hinatas bed and began walking towards the bathroom. with his cold fingers he flicked the light switch on. his bathroom was.. typical, average, kinda boring, too, but it was okay. nagito then got undressed, but kept his boxers on, obviously. it almost felt strange, that he was in hajime’s bathroom, getting undressed, and wearing his clothing and was going to sleep in his bed. but in a totally platonic way! 

after a bit, nagito walked back into the main room while wearing hajime’s clothing. they both shared a similar body type, but nagito was a bit slimmer then the other, so it was a bit bigger, but that just means it’s more comfortable.  
“i cannot thank you enough, hajime! it shows how much hope you posses, and it truly warms my heart”  
nagito smiled warmly. but to hajime, he just kept repeating and repeating himself.  
“you wanna thank me? go to sleep”  
hajime said as he got up from sitting on the bed, and nudging the others shoulder. 

nagitos reaction was, strange to say the least. an eyebrow rose and his cheeks slightly tinted a darker color then his skin tone, but since it was so dark, you couldn’t really tell. it’s been such a long time since he’s gotten any sort of physical contact. so it kinda took him by surprise. he liked it, though. he liked the feeling of hajimes hand on his shoulder, even if it came as fast as it disappeared. nagito didn’t realize how much he missed physical touch, maybe he liked it more because it was hajime that was touching him.  
“ah— okay! i’ll try”  
nagito replied the other, but his confident tone slowly melted at the end of his sentence, since he wasn’t so sure he’d fall asleep so quickly, because of the storm. hajime then moved slightly, so the other could crawl in bed. nagito returned to his original position near the wall while hajime returned to his, facing the window.  
“goodnight, hajime”  
nagito said softly as a sigh released from his lips.  
silence filled the room, except for the loud crashing noises and rain tapping against the window. the two boys were silent, and nagito thought he wasn’t gonna get a goodnight back. until he heard hinata release a grunt.  
“.. goodnight, nagito”  
hajime said blinking a couple times. nagito felt warm inside, he didn’t realize it after it happened, but he was smiling, smiling but not like his usual, creepy one. an actual warm and soft smile. 

maybe an hour passed after their mutual goodnights, and hajime was out like a light. he was lightly snoring into the pillow, but with the storm occurring, nagito didn’t focus on that. he focused on the loud noises causing him not to fall asleep, he liked when hajime was awake. his voice distracted him from the loud noises. he didn’t wanna wake the other up, but he couldn’t get to sleep either, and he told hajime that he would fall asleep, so he was quite conflicted at the moment.

“hajime?”  
he whispered. no answer.  
“hajime?”  
he asked once more, no reply. nagito let out a sigh of disappointment, he turned over and got a tiny bit closer to the other male and blinked a couple times. he was about to try and lay back down, but hajimes grunt filled the room.  
“the fuck do you want?”  
hajime said in a groggy voice, his hair being quite misshapen and overall messy.  
“i cant sleep! as per expected, the storm is keeping me up!”  
komaeda said in a whispery tone as he sat up a bit.  
“not my problem, get back to bed”  
he said looking at the other and rubbing his green eyes tiredly. nagito then shook a finger.  
“but— i feel creepy just laying in your bed and not asleep! plus, i’m afraid i might end up crying again and disturbing your slumber. i truly am just a piece of scum..”  
nagito said, his voice showed a hint of shame.  
“well yeah, i obviously don’t wanna hear your cries so um.. just lay down and try not to focus on it, or something”  
“that is such an average answer..”  
“what do you want from me!?”  
hajime was getting more and more annoyed by the other. nagito was really testing his patience, and god he felt as if he was going to snap.  
komaeda sighed loudly, such an average and boring answer came from hajime. but oh well, he complied anyways as he went back to laying down.  
“i’m going back to bed, go to sleep”  
hajime said as he rubbed his eyes. his eyes then landed on the clock, it was 3:24AM and his head was spinning. he let out a groan and got himself comfortable, before falling back into a deep sleep.

it was around 4:33 now, and komaeda was still not asleep. he was shaking as the whole room was lighting up, his heart was beating out of his chest, and god he was about to cry. but he didn’t, he knew hajime would wake up. and that would suck. he glanced over to the sleeping boy and felt himself frown, this time hajime was facing the other. clear sleepiness was all over hajimes face, even if it was dark, he could still tell.  
the boy went back to staring at the wall and put his legs together in an act to comfort himself. komaeda blinked a couple times, before permanently closing his eyes for the night. hoping to fall into a dark unconscious soon. he was so tired, but the lightning was so close to making him tear up. he didn’t have a lot of fears, but due to a lot of trauma, thunderstorms made him want him want to crawl into a ball.  
his face scrunched into fear, before he heard the bedspring move. nagito turned his head over only to be greeted by white locks clouding his vision, great. he moved some of the hair from his eyes and saw that hinata had gotten relatively closer then before. a small smile approached his lips, for some strange reason. he was content by just having hajime closer to him, but then he felt an arm on his side, and oh boy was nagito on fire, he automatically felt so much safer and— well warm, it was like all the coldness from the storm was in his body, but the arm of hajime instantly got rid of that feeling, and replaced it with a nicer, warmer feeling. he let himself smile, being too tired to mention something about ‘not being worthy of this’ so, he closed his eyes. automatically having the feeling of when your about to pass out. he knew he was going to get to sleep with this warm feeling in his stomach and a smile. he slightly leaned back into his touch. feeling hajimes hair brush against komaedas neck was a feeling nagito didn’t want to leave so quickly. it felt so good, so warm, so comforting to finally have someones touch. it’s been so long since he had any sort of physical touch or affection, but he loved it so much.  
“goodnight, hajime”  
nagito whispered as low as he could, before falling into deep unconsciousness.


End file.
